


you blind me but i can't stop looking

by Marshmallowcoco



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, atsumu is a little dense sometimes but thats okay, atsumu is also very melodramatic in this, minor character injury, osamu is prophetic, sprained wrist, twin telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallowcoco/pseuds/Marshmallowcoco
Summary: It’s painful yearning for someone you could never touch. Grasping for the unreachable. Trying to fit into a mold you weren’t born to fill. Loving Sakusa Kiyoomi was painful.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	you blind me but i can't stop looking

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting instead of finishing my WIPs. But at least I had fun doing it so enjoy

It’s painful yearning for someone you could never touch. Grasping for the unreachable. Trying to fit into a mold you weren’t born to fill. Loving Sakusa Kiyoomi was painful. 

Atsumu didn’t know when he started looking at him differently. He didn’t notice he was falling until he was already underwater, head far beneath the surface. It’s the way his eyes looked so graceful as they scanned the room (but they were never looking for him). It’s the way his morning routine left his raven curls perfectly bouncy (Atsumu wishes he could see his bedhead). 

Sakusa let him sit next to him on the bus, he let him high five him sometimes after a nice play, but Atsumu wasn’t the one he texted after hours, he wasn’t the one that got to take Sakusa home. He wishes he was.

-

“Wouldja stop mopin’ around my shop? Yer scarin’ off all the customers” Osamu scolded. He had his love life together though, he’d been dating Suna for ages. He wouldn't understand Atsumus internal struggles. 

“‘m not mopin’. Just thinkin” Osamu’s eyes widened.

“Somethin’s definitely wrong with ya,” He said in a teasing tone, but the blonde knew he wasn’t really teasing.

“Oh shut it, ya wouldn’t understand anyway,” 

“‘Is this about Sakusa?” Atsumu hated twin telepathy, he really did. 

“Don’t blame it on twin telepathy either, we all see how ya look at ‘im,” ~~definitely twin telepathy~~

“Doesn’t matter how I look at him if he doesn’t look at me the same way,” 

“Yer a dense idiot, get out of my shop. I can’t handle this pining. Come back when you have yer shit figured out” 

-

Spraining your wrist is not a fun experience. Spraining your wrist while trying to receive a ball sent over by Sakusa Kiyoomi during a practice game but getting distracted by his face, well, that was a different story. No it’s not, Atsumu is lying to himself. He just wants to keep looking at Sakusa’s face, but it’s a lot harder to get a front facing view from the bench. The ice chills his skin and it’s been long enough that the bag is nearly melted and his skin is getting clammy. Luckily, practice had just ended and he could swap it for a wrist brace at the trainers office. 

“Apologies, Miya” Sakusa lightly bowed in the locker rooms. 

“There’s nothin ta be sorry fer, Omi-kun,” And this is where Atsumu would nonchalantly place a hand behind his head. Except his left hand was in a brace and it just doesn’t feel the same with his other hand. 

“You fell and sprained your wrist trying to receive my spike, it’s my fault you’re injured,” _well he’s not entirely wrong_ Atsumu thought to himself. Although Sakusas face was probably more to blame than his spike. 

“Nah, don’t worry about it, it happens. ‘M perfectly fine it’ll just take a bit of time ta heal,”

“How do you plan on driving home then?” 

Sakusa raises a very fair point. Atsumu is a bad enough driver as is and only having one functional hand would probably spell a car accident or two. 

“Well since ya did get me injured, _technically_ , ya should drive me home,”

Sakusa shot him a look. Atsumu had him trapped in a corner despite his lack of cunning. 

“Fine”

-

Sakusa had parked in the very back corner of the lot, not another car in sight. 

“Geez Omi, yer makin me work out all over again,” 

“If there are no other cars around, my doors can’t get dinged,” And then Sakusa had pulled out his keyfob and pressed the unlock button. Atsumu saw the lights blink on a baby blue convertible with a soft top. There was no way Sakusa drove a _convertible_. He’d probably throw a fit if a speck of dirt came in through the top. 

“Wow, who’d’ja steal that from?” 

“It’s mine, I bought it when I signed with MSBY.” And yet, in their few years together, no one on the team could have guessed that Sakusa drove a baby blue convertible with white leather interior. This car was the antithesis to everything Sakusa Kiyoomi was, and yet it suited him. 

As they got situated in the car, Atsumu turns to Sakusa

“So, ya bring people here often?” Sakusa turns the key in the transmission and looks straight ahead.  
“You and Motoya are the only people I’ve had in my car.” 

“So that means ya must like me?”

Sakusa, however, had stopped paying attention. He leaned over and put his arm around the back of Atsumu’s chair as he began to reverse. ~~Was that a backup cam on his dashboard? Why was he doing it old school?~~. 

Sakusa never answered his question. 

-

When they arrived at Atsumus apartment complex, he exited the car, making sure not to manhandle the door with his one usable hand. 

“Thanks fer the date Omi-kun, when's the next one gonna be?” Atsumu was only joking, but Sakusa looks him dead in the eye. 

“I know a cafe we can go to tomorrow after practice”

“I-uh- yeah. I’ll see ya there Omi-kun!” Before he could lose his composure, Atsumu fled back to his apartment with a quick wave to Sakusa. 

-

Early the next morning Atsumu got a text from Sakusa reading _Don’t forget our date today._

Atsumu responds: _Wouldn’t dream of it !!_

His phone pings: _Good. If you miss it I won’t take you on a third._

Atsumu felt a little giddy inside. ‘Samu was right sometimes, but only sometimes. Another ping draws Atsumu back to his phone. 

_Toldja, dumbass_

Goddamn twin telepathy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!!!!! Leave a comment or kudos if you did! Constructive criticism is welcome here. on twitter @MARSHMALL0WC0C0


End file.
